Twisted Reality
by Earthboundian Folk
Summary: Chuck is your typical Eagleland kid, until he finds himself trapped in a Time Loop. It is up to him and some other "Loopers" to solve this mystery.
1. Loop 1-2

DAY ONE

Chuck woke up in the same bed he always did. Today is the day, he thought to himself. Today is the day I relive. Over and over.

Over and over. That's how it always was.

He ran downstairs and thought to himself what he could do to change this same day to maybe escape it. He reminisced of the past attempt...

One Loop ago...

DAY ONE

Chuck woke up, read a book, and then went downstairs. It was his normal day to day schedule, and he accepted it.

When he went downstairs, he noticed that his mother was reading yesterday's paper again.

He shrugged it off and got some cereal. It seemed surprisingly heavy, since he'd already used it the day before. It hadn't even been open! That was very peculiar.

"Mom, where's the box of cereal I had yesterday?" he asked his mother. He looked towards his mother, who began staring at him like he was crazy.

"We didn't have any cereal yesterday," she explained. "I just bought that last night, remember?"

"No, you bought that two nights back. I had cereal yesterday."

"Chuck, you probably are confused. Turn on the TV and eat your cereal. Relax before school."

Chuck walked into the living room and turned on the TV. It was on ABC.

He looked at the DVR clock. It read "5/11/14 – 6:55 AM."

"Mom, why does the DVR say it's the 11th?!" Chuck inquired with a worried look.

"Because it is, sweetie," his mother replied.

The rest of Chuck's day was a blur. He knew exactly what was supposed to happen.

He'd ride his bike to school and get bullied in front of the entrance by Molly Parker. He would go through his studies until PE, where he would be pushed into a ditch by a crowd of runners and have to spend the rest of the day at the nurse.

Chuck had to wonder, though. Why was he reliving yesterday? Was he dreaming or something? This couldn't have happened!  
But it did, he came to realize. It did happen. All of it. He would have to relive a horrible day until he fell asleep, where he would then have to wake up – probably back at the morning where it began.

So he decided to not fall asleep.

It was hard to stay awake, yes, but he eventually managed to stay up until midnight.

Midnight was when he blacked out.


	2. Loop 3

Day ONE

Chuck woke up with another realization – even if he stayed awake until the day was over, he would still wake up back at that same morning.

Today is the day, he thought to himself. Today is the same day. Over and over.

He ran downstairs. After thinking about what could be different, he decided to tell what happened to his mother.

"Mom, I need to tell you something," he tried to explain, "and it's really important. I woke up a day ago, but it was the day before that. And today, I woke up two days ago. It's some kind of loop, I think." I waited for her response quietly, but I didn't like it.

She burst into laughter. "That's hilarious! Your reactions were almost genuine!" Her cheeks were red as she chortled. "Here, have some cereal." She went into the pantry and grabbed the unopened box of cornflakes.

Chuck took the box but couldn't stop staring at his mother's face.

She hadn't believed him! If she couldn't, how could anyone else? He had to find someone who would believe him.

His day was practically the same, except for when it was filled with laughter. No one would believe him. No one at all.

When he got home, he ran straight up to his room and went to sleep. He couldn't take this much longer.


	3. Loop 4

DAY ONE

Chuck opened his eyes and moaned. Was the loop over? He glanced at his calendar. Nope. It wasn't over.

Quickly, he locked the door and turned on his ancient computer. There had to be some sort of explanation on the internet. There always was.

But the more Chuck looked, the more hopeless this idea seemed. He was awakened from this state of concentration by his mother trying to open the locked door.

"Chuck, open this door right now!" she demanded. "You're gonna be late for school!"

I won't be late today, Mom, he thought with rolled eyes.

Chuck went back into his concentrated state. He closed his tabs, but before he opened a new one, he noticed the family picture that he put as his desktop wallpaper.

His mother's red hair and constant smiles looked better than Chuck's brown hair and ugly dimples. His mother was nicer than him, and everyone liked to let him know that.

"If you don't open this door right now!" his mother threatened. She definitely wasn't the nice woman everyone knew at the moment.

"Fine, mom," Chuck gave in, "I'll open the door." He unlocked it and let her in.

"Why did you lock it, mister?!" Chuck remained silent. He didn't want to seem crazy with his ongoing problem. "That's it. You're grounded! The only place you can go outside of this house is school, and that's it!"

"Speaking of school..."

"Don't give me that tone, mister! Now, come on! The bus is waiting!"

"But I thought that I had a bike!"

"A bike? We never got you a bike! Stop stalling and come on!"

Chuck realized that history had changed. It seemed like progress or at least something to that extent.

He followed his mother silently. As they walked out of his bedroom, he noticed the family picture once again.

This time, he noticed how his father was cut out of the picture from when they scanned it. Chuck knew it was no accident, though. It was pure anger that did it.

He barely remembered his father, as by the time he had been born, his parents' marriage was rocky. He only saw his father at family reunions and such.

He really missed his father.


	4. Loop 5

DAY ONE

When Chuck began reading his book in school, he felt as if that something was different. But what could it have been?

He decided to shrug it off and begin learning about the French and Indian War in Social Studies for the fifth time in a row. He began to yawn but still kept concentration. He didn't need to be here. He'd written down the notes before school.

When school ended twenty minutes later, Chuck went down the hall to the library. The librarian, Mrs. Frencheska, was a nice gray-haired Russian woman who wore those glasses that had the strap in the back. She was very attentive on the students' reading material, so it was no wonder that she happened to strike up a conversation with Chuck about his selections.

"Chuck, are you sure you'd want to read 'Theories and Rumors?'" she asked him when he handed her his library card. "It's a very big book, and I know not many people are into this kind of material. Especially you. Wouldn't you like the usual adventure novels?"

"I guess I'm just curious about this kind of thing, that's all," Chuck lied. "I'll get an adventure novel next time." Probably not, though, he thought to himself.

He picked up the heavy book and stashed it inside of his satchel. It weighed him down much, so he held it with both hands instead of keeping it on his shoulder.

Chuck entered his bedroom and snatched Theories and Rumors out of his bag. Opening it, he could smell the decaying aroma that was the past dirty hands that flipped the long pages. It was a putrid aroma, and it was one that almost made him stop reading. But he was determined to figure it out, and this was the only book that he knew had something about time loops. The only reason he knew that was because of nerdy Peter Matthew.

_Case #5 – Time Loops:_

_Time Loops are a phenomenon documented in many works of Science-Fiction. The most famous document is the movie Groundhog's Day, which featured a man stuck reliving the same day._

_And Time Loops are just that. They are when a person is stuck reliving the same period of time over and over again. Although it hasn't officially been documented as a true phenomenon, if it was, these would be things for the "Looper" to look out for:_

_Another Looper. It could be possible that more than one person could be looping._

_Ways to see if it is all a dream. This is a simple thing and is probably the first thing a Looper would do when starting said loop._

_Changes in what happens in that period of time. This could be a strain in the theoretical time-space continuum, and so if it were to happen, that would mean that the loop can be escaped. For a Looper, this is the most important thing to look out for._

Chuck set the book down on his desk and decided to rest. It had been a long Loop Day, and he would need the sleep, theoretically of course, as the exhaustion would disappear even if he didn't go to sleep, since the loop would reset his body to the beginning of the day.


End file.
